Forever My Angel
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: SEQUEL TO RUNNING THROUGH RAINSTORMS Jasper and Angela are still together, but when murders rise in Port Angeles and Ange goes missing can Jasper save her from her abductors or will Angela give up hope of rescue? Read & Review Please. JxAn ExB CxE ExR JxN
1. 001 Jokes and Brawling Brothers

Authors Note: set after breaking dawn, not many spoilers, and some minor/major changes depending on your point of view of the book. Nessie is a human teenager that Jake imprinted on when he followed Bella out hunting and she almost attacked her. Bella is a vampire and Jake still has a separate pack. Hope you like this sequel I may write a third story but I'm not sure so please review and let me know. Happy to get constructive criticism, flames don't faze me but I would appreciate you not giving them. So in short, read and review and hope you enjoy. Sorry for all the fluff. Love Ange.

Bonding with Brothers

Angela walked quickly through the forest, heading in the direction of the Cullens house. It was one of Forks rare sunny days and Jasper had stayed in with his family. As the sun sank lower below the horizon, Angela quickened her pace. She had never liked the wooded area surrounding the Cullens, there were too many bad stories and memories associated with it. The light started vanishing and she knew she wasn't anywhere near the house yet, she had no choice she'd have to call him.

Angela grabbed the slim black phone out of her bag and speed dialled Jaspers number. It rang for a few minutes and then went straight to his voicemail, she jumped as something stirred in the bushes behind her and relaxed again as a squirrel scuttled around her feet, she speed dialled Edward. Sighing as his voicemail took over she sat cross-legged on the ground. She really hated to do this, but she had no choice. She typed in another speed dial and tapped her fingers on her knee as she waited.

"Hey, what's up Ange?" the voice said, slightly amused as always, she frowned a little and mumbled something under her breath, knowing they wouldn't hear it over the phone.

"Um, I'm on the way to the house and its getting dark, there's no way I'll find it now, can you uh, please come and get me," she rambled slightly irritated but mostly amused. She was very annoyed that Jasper hadn't answered his phone.

"Uh, yeah sure Ange, just wait a sec I'll be right there," the voice said as it held back laughter. No matter how many times she had to call, or for whatever reason her clumsy and slow humanness always amused them. As the phone clicked off Emmett's booming laughter could be heard throughout the trees. Jasper was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

* * * * *

"Hey Emmett," Angela said, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. He smiled and laughed again and she whacked him playfully on the shoulder, he picked her up bridal style and took her bag, slinging it over his own shoulder.

"Pick on someone your own size," he said laughing again, "what is in this bag anyway, it weighs more than you do!" he held her entire form in one arm and the bag an the other and moved them up and down like a set of scales, Angela giggled.

"Nothing, its just my school books and some snacks, oh and a change of clothes." Emmett waggled his eyebrows up and down at her and they both laughed again. "I think you know that they were for my music recital thank you," she smiled, and Emmett returned the bag to his shoulder, moving her back into both arms.

"Hey whatever you want to call it," he said laughing, zooming off towards the house. He told her his new jokes on the way to the house and she told him some of hers. It was their brother/sister bonding; it was what they did when Emmett wasn't making fun of her humanness.

"Hey Jazzy," he yelled as he raced through the front door with Angela still in his arms, "sounds like you're in trouble," he sang it in such an accusing and childish voice that Angela laughed. As Emmett bounded up stairs two at a time Rosalie appeared, walking down them at a jogging pace, seeing her Emmett pushed Angela gently into her arms and tackled Jasper who was at the top of the stairs.

Rosalie sighed and set Angela on her feet at the bottom of the stairs, the girls stood and watched their partners roll around on the floor growling at each other good-naturedly. They shared a look. Since Angela's entry to Jaspers life, there had been a lot more wrestling, Jasper was more laid back than usual, and Emmett was taking full advantage of a new target.

"That was for making me do your dirty work, acting like your girlfriends taxi service," Emmett said as he got a good hit on Jasper, "and this is for leaving my sister stranded in the dark wood on her own!" he said, finishing off with a last punch and then zooming down the stairs to kiss Rosalie hello. He smiled cheekily at Angela and then Rosalie dragged him with her into the living room, waving at Angela as she went. Jasper smiled sheepishly at her and sped to her side, opening his arms in greeting.

Angela picked up her bag and walked around him up the stairs, ignoring his moping apologies as he followed her up, she knocked on Edward and Bella's door and entered when they responded. Bella was reading on the couch that Edward had recently bought and Edward was lounging around on the bed with his headphones on. "Hey Ange," Bella said from the couch, speeding over and hugging her, Angela smiled. She was glad she could still see her friend now she was a vampire.

"Hey, Emmett just brought me here, since some people, she glared at Jasper and then swung around and did the same to Edward, "never answer their phones." Bella giggled and Edward took off his headphones, waving hello and motioning to his headphones.

"Couldn't hear sorry," he said, walking over to Bella and wrapping his arms around her waist, "hows work?" he smiled and nodded towards Japer who had just slunk through the door.

"Work's good, I can't complain, its good for school working at a library," Angela made small talk with her voice, but got straight to business with her thoughts.

_Is he sorry?_ She thought after running through the whole story. Edward smiled and focused on Jasper for a second, who was glancing through the music collection on the wall.

"Oh yes very," Edward said, nodding and pretending to respond to Angela's small talk, Bella was used to this. She returned to reading Jane Austen on the couch and listening to Angela and Edwards conversation.

_Is he thinking about anything else interesting? Do you think I should put him out of his misery?_

"…He kept shouting Edward to get my attention and asking for my help, it was hilarious," Edward told her, pretending to tell her a story about when he was at the library, "other than that nothing much interesting going on last time I went to the library, I read almost every book in it, I'll come by and see you at work some time, speaking of time…" he said nodding towards Jasper and mouthing yes, "Bells want to come on a hunt with me?" Bella nodded and waved goodbye to Angela before she and Edward dashed out of the room. Jasper turned toward Angela but she was already disappearing out the door.

"Angie, I'm sorry I didn't answer ok. Ange," he shouted down the corridor after her, but she wouldn't stop, she turned the corner into Jaspers room. Jasper was there in a second standing in front of her and gripping her shoulders. "Angie, I said I was sorry, I left my phone in my room and was waiting on the porch for you, when Emmett raced past I thought he was going hunting or something, I swear I was going to come get you." Angela took a step back and looked at the floor, her hair covering her face and her smile, she walked over to the bed and put her bag down, emptying some books on the bed, her back facing Jasper. He sighed and sat on the end of the bed, Angela had to restrain herself from laughing out loud.

As Jasper sulked on the end of the bed, Angela climbed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his neck. She laughed and nuzzled closer to him as he turned and kissed her full on the lips. "I wasn't that mad," she laughed, as they pulled apart, "well I was, but Edward told me what you were thinking and Emmett beat you up for me, so its good now. You should have seen the look on your face." Jasper growled playfully and pouted, but in seconds he was smiling, kissing her again.

"I really am sorry Ange," he said seriously, "sorry to stick you with Emmett." Angela laughed as Emmett appeared in the door shaking his fist at Jasper joyfully.

"You wait till she's gone buddy!" he said retreating out the door and laughing, Angela laughed with him and Jasper pretended to be afraid, then kissed her again.

"I love your family," Angela said, pulling Jasper down on the bed so they could lie side by side, "they're always so nice…" she hesitated and Jasper could feel the worry seep of her and into the room, then it was quickly gone, replaced by a smile and a feeling of quiet happiness. He smiled and pulled her closer, she rested her head on his shoulder and they relaxed.

"Hows your family doing?" he said after a while as Angela stared contentedly off into space. She frowned a little and thought about it, in the two years she'd been seeing Jasper, her family had gotten used to the idea and stopped checking up on her every seven or so minutes, but things were still tense, her parents didn't understand her choices and her brothers were driving her insane.

"They're fine, visiting in Wisconsin…" she said slowly, her frown deepening, "they want me to be the next Marie Curie, or the first woman president, they don't like me spending so much time with you and my brothers are greatly damaging my study habits. Sometimes I just wish I could live on my own, but they'd never let me." She sighed and Jasper chuckled, kissing her temple as she glared at him playfully. "What's so funny?"

"You're all so normal," he said chuckling, "I had a brother once, his name was William." Jasper flew into a world of his own for a few minutes and Angela hugged him tight, thinking about how little she knew Jasper. Sometimes she wished she was Edward and could read his mind, sometimes she wanted to be Alice, and learn his secrets from him.


	2. 002 Shopping, a Smash and a Bang

Waking up Wondering

Angela woke up to find Jasper reading a novel on the couch across the other side of the room. Late the night before she had called her parents to let them know she was staying at a friends, they didn't ask who and Angela gave nothing away. She sat up and yawned, running her hands over her hair and finding it good enough for the minute. She'd borrowed one of Jasper' shirts to sleep in but found herself cold, walking to his wardrobe she picked out a jumper and threw it on, then joined him on the couch.

"Morning," she murmured sleepily, snuggling in under his arm. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, closing his book and picking her up. She didn't want to move; she was comfy and tired so she struggled in his arms. The movement caused a bone in her arm to crack and Jasper released her, examining her arm for breaks. She sighed and pulled her arm away, displaying its bendiness and yawned again. This was not the first time Jasper had done something like this. "You worry too much," she said, grabbing his hand and heading to the door.

"I'm just concerned for your health," he said frowning a little. Ever since he had broken her hand he had been overly sensitive of her fragility. The slightest crack caused him to panic and last December when she was at the beach with them all and Emmett had dunked her a little forcefully he almost murdered him as Carlisle fixed her fractured finger. Angela had calmed him down and resumed playing with Emmett, but no matter how many times she reassured him he still panicked far too often.

"Good morning," Bella sing-sang as they entered the kitchen, she had been cooking a buffet for Angela all morning, pancakes, muffins, crepes, eggs, bacon, omlets, assorted cereals and fruits were set out on the dining room table. "Eat what you like," she smiled gesturing at the food, "The rest can go to the bake sale for the primary school and Charlie of course." She gestured at the containers on the bench and said something quickly to Jasper then waved and sped off.

"She was in a rush," Angela said as she helped herself to breakfast. Jasper sat with her and flicked through the paper, watching her taste a bit of everything before deciding on what to have. _Of course she's having the cereal_ he thought lovingly, she didn't liked to be fussed over, she thought she didn't deserve it, but she took some of the chocolate chip pancakes anyway.

"Are you working today?" Jasper asked as he flicked to the front of the paper. He read over the contents of the front-page article and frowned. Today's front page contained news of another death in Port Angeles, this was the thirteenth in the past four weeks, it was not looking good, if the Volturi had to handle another new born problem more than seven people would be sent out.

"…And you didn't hear me did you?" Angela's voice said from far away, bringing him back down to reality. She sighed and then smiled. "I told you I wasn't working, but I have to go into Port Angeles with Jessica so she can get a dress for the funeral she's attending next week." As she talked she grew kind of sad and sympathetic, Jasper sent calming waves toward her and she relaxed, smiling at him, but he did not want her to go to Port Angeles.

"Take Bella with you," he said suddenly, if trouble came along Bella would be fast enough to get Angela out of it, but he knew she'd never go without Jessica. "Take Rosalie to, the more the merrier right?" he asked nervously and out of habit began to pick apart a bagel that Bella had left out and then chucked it away.

"Ok," Angela said hesitantly, rising from the table, "Jessica probably won't like it though, tell them to get ready if they want to come, I'll just have a quick shower," She ran over and hugged Jasper tightly. "You know I love you right," she said as if reassuring herself, he thought he could hear her mentally checking something off her list and then smiled down at her. "Can you run me to the shower, I'm running a bit late," she said sheepishly and he laughed, doing as she asked.


	3. 003 The Trail of Blood and Tyres

Careless in Crisis

Angela walked up Jessica's driveway and onto the front porch, she knew Jess wouldn't like Bella and Rosalie tagging along but Jasper had seemed anxious and she didn't want to worry him, no matter how much Jess disliked it. Reaching the front door she rang the bell. Jess was there in less than five seconds, and when she locked the door behind her and turned to the car her mood didn't change at all. Angela sighed relief, Jessica made a face at her that spoke volumes about her dislike of company, but Angela shrugged as if to say that her boyfriends' cousin and twin tagging along was something she couldn't help. Jess hugged her and smiled, and then they left for Port Angeles.

Rosalie and Bella chatted animatedly between themselves, Jessica and Angela tried on dresses, and they all made conversation over lunch. Afterwards they split up into pairs and went their separate ways, agreeing to meet up in an hour. As Angela and Jessica rounded the corner towards the used bookstore, Jessica stopped and doubled back. "Jess! Where are you going?" Angela yelled at her.

"I'm just heading back around the corner to the jewellery store for a second, I know you wanted to look at the books, I'll meet you back here in ten," she yelled back, walking off and waving as she went. Angela sighed and walked to the bookstore, only to find it was closed. She sighed and stalked off to find Jess, but as she crossed the street to turn the corner she heard shouting from the alley nearby. There was a shrill scream and she thought Jess might have hurt herself. She ran for the alley.

As she approached she heard men's laughter and as she peered around the corner a young woman no older than twenty two lay on the ground breathing heavily and holding a wound on her head. Her clothes had been torn and one of the men advanced on her. Angela stepped slightly into the alley and the men turned to face her. The woman pulled herself up and ran in the other direction, making it out of the alley in only a matter of seconds. Angela gulped. "Ah, sorry," she said and she turned, running the other way. But the men were faster, and as their hands grabbed her from behind she heard them laugh, something hard came down on her head and everything went black.

* * * * *

If it was even possible Jasper's skin went paler and his heart grew colder. He breathed deeply out of human habit and swallowed forcibly several times before he could even whisper one word into the phone he was holding in his hand.

"She's gone missing?" he said coldly, attracting attention from his brothers as they played their racing game on the x-box. Within seconds Edward was whispering details of Angela's disappearance to Emmett, who was growing angrier and angrier about each word.

Emmett had liked Angela from the first moment they had met, he found her an excellent audience for his jokes, and an excellent person to get them from. Even though he had never said it, Jasper could feel that Emmett regarded him as more of a brother now that Angela had come into his life. The change was indescribable in Emmett's feelings, and he and Jasper both enjoyed the new found bond between them, needless to say Emmett enjoyed his new punching bag.

Jasper growled into the phone, then clicked it shut pacing around the room restlessly. Angela had gone missing in the ten minutes she had been left alone near the bookstore. Rosalie and Bella had looked all over, but they couldn't distinguish her sent from the stench of human blood reeking from the alley. He paced again, slamming his fist into the wall and spinning to kick the bookcase. Emmett jumped on him and held his hands behind his back, Edward held his shoulders and just looked at him, he was so calm he began to infect Jasper, as if he was the empath.

"Jasper Hale! You will be fixing that wall this weekend I hope you know, and you can build me a new bookcase. Do you know how long it took me to mix the paint for that wall, well you will once you've done it and you will also be washing every single car we own. You should know better," Esme yelled walking into the room and surveying the damage. She looked over at the boys and noticed their positions, her eyes widened and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you do now?"

Jasper breathed deeply again and looked away, face crumpling and eyes swimming. He knew he couldn't cry, but this is where he'd be sobbing if his genetics could let him. He had failed Angela, he had always known he was the weak one, he knew the others thought as well, but Angela had always seen him as the strong one, her protector and someone she trusted her life to. He had failed.

"Don't be ridiculous," Edward said coldly as he turned from Esme, who was now on the phone to Carlisle and Angela's parents. "We haven't lost yet, don't do what I did Jasper, don't give up on yourself, its as good as giving up on Ange. You have to look for her, come to the alley with me, if anyone can, you can find her scent." Jasper looked up and nodded, but his expression remained the same. Emmett patted him on the back and they ran.


	4. 004 In Need of Good Trackers

Teams of Trackers

Bella was consoling a distraught Jessica when the others arrived. Carlisle had sped around in his car and the boys entered with him pretending to have driven there with him. Jessica let go of Bella as they approached and clutched to Rosalie, who in turn patted her on the back awkwardly and whispered reassurance. Carlisle walked to them and turned Jessica toward him, trying to figure out what had happened and dosing her with shock.

"She, she, she was heading for the bookstore," Jessica said quickly, "I told her I'd be back in ten minutes, I wanted to find a bracelet that matched my shoes, when I got round here the bookshop was shut and she was gone. I heard a car screech off from around the corner, it came by here and they honked the horn at me. There were five men in the car." She shivered and gripped at Rosalie again. Esme had arrived and went to Jessica; she acted her motherly best and offered to drive Jess home. When they were gone Jasper got to work.

"The alley's over here," Bella said grabbing Jaspers hand and leading him to the side street, "I couldn't stay very long, the scent was maddening, "Rose took a look around but…there was at least thirty different blood stains, they all tied together, there was nothing we could do." She bit her lip and dropped Jaspers hand, backing slightly out of the alley and grabbing Edwards's hand. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"We'll find her and it'll be ok," Edward said comfortingly, but Jasper felt the waves of worry and distress emanating from Edward and sneered in his head. Edward let go of Bella and told her to return to Rosalie, Emmett joined him and the three brothers sniffed through the alley, picking through all the scents.

"I think there's something over here," Emmett said in a confused voice, gesturing to a large rubbish bin. "There's definitely something…" Emmett jumped into the bin and began to throw things out, Jasper and Edward walked over and peered in, only to see Emmett looking angrily at some fabric in his hands. "It's a men's shirt sleeve," he said, chucking it at Edward, "its got her blood all over it, this bottle was wrapped in it." He jumped out of the bin and slammed his fist into the side, denting it so that only a twenty-centimetre gap was left.

Jasper calmed Emmett with his gift; he needed him to have a clear head. If Jasper flipped like he had at the house their secret might be blown and finding Angela wouldn't be an option. He also needed Emmett to help him rip apart the person that took her like they had ripped apart James for Bella. Edward had heard Jaspers reasoning and nodded him; he took the bottle and the sleeve to Carlisle, leaving Emmett and Jasper to look for more evidence.

"This is bad," Jasper said, bending down and touching the ground lightly, "this whole stain is blood, her blood. Emmett, it trails that way…" Jasper didn't need to say any more, Emmett was following the trail like Sherlock Holmes, and in any other instant it would have made Jasper laugh. Jasper was brought out of his thoughts by a loud string of obscenities.

"The trail ends at the tyre tracks, it looks like someone spun the tyres real bad, I'll get Rosalie to check, but it doesn't look good man, Jess said there were five guys in that car." Emmett ran off to get Rosalie and was back in a matter of seconds; Rosalie had examined the prints and labelled them as Dunlop's from a van. The guys were definitely in a hurry, which meant now they, needed to track them.

"We have to track them and we'll have to leave in an hour at the latest. Emmett, I'll need you, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. Edward and Bella you need to go see Jess and the Weber's, tell them we talked to your dad and that the situations under control, we'll keep your dad updated, he's the go-between." Jasper was growing more and more restless, his anger was swelling and Emmett wasn't helping, but so was his pain and if he was going to track Angela, he needed someone that could restrain him if necessary. He knew they could help him; they'd done it at Bella's eighteenth birthday, it reassured him he needed that.

"We can go straight away, I brought packs," Esme said, grabbing some backpacks from the car. They all held the usual; they were the same ones they had used to hunt James a few years ago. Hopefully this time, they'd have more luck tracking.

"We can split up into groups," Jasper said quickly assessing each of his family. Carlisle was a valuable asset; if they found Ange they'd need him to fix her injuries, if the blood in the alley was anything to go by, Carlisle and Edward had surmised she had a head injury, possible trauma if it wasn't treated. Emmett was also needed; he was the strongest and could restrain multiple people if necessary. Esme was the most observant, she could notice things like scraps of fabric or threads of cotton from metres away, and Rosalie was the best tracker, her knowledge of prints and marks and fabrics was essential. Jasper had chosen his team. "Emmett and Rosalie you come with me, if we find Ange, Rosalie you're the next fastest to Edward, you'll have to run for Carlisle. Emmett you and I'll take care of the men. Esme, try tracking her, if you find her take out the guys and come for us." Jasper barked his orders and they all split up at a run. Rosalie and Jasper took the lead, leaving Emmett and his anger issues to run behind, pounding the occasional tree.


	5. 005 Escaping From the Mountain

Mapping the Mountains

Angela gripped gently at her head as she woke up. Her headache was pounding through her ears and she couldn't hear much else. As she sat up she took the time to feel her way around the dark space she was confined in. The walls were a cold metal and there seemed to be two doors to one side, it reminded her of the van her dad had rented one day for her families trip to the beach. She pulled herself up so that her back was resting on the wall of the van and moved her feet around so they were out in front of her. As she did, she felt the shock of pain that came from moving her left foot. It did not feel like a broken bone, she must have fractured it. As she shuffled around to get it into a painless position, her right foot hit something soft and she recoiled immediately.

As Angela regained her composure she reached out for the thing she had touched. She sighed with relief when she grabbed her satchel and pulled it closer to her. Since meeting Jasper and the other Cullens and learning their secret, she hadn't left the house without a few essentials partly because of Jasper's insistence and partly because they reassured her. She flipped her bag open and rummaged through; looking for a torch she had used the other night while waiting for Emmett.

As she clicked the torch on and confirmed her surroundings, she noticed the blood on her hands. She washed them with a wet wipe she found in her bag and found the medical kit, taking off her shoe and splinting the foot. When she was done, she took the phone Jasper had given her out of its pocket and checked for a signal. There wasn't one.

In Forks there were only three places it was hard to get reception on a cell phone; deep in the forest, the cliffs and caves around first beach and toward the top of the mountain just across the La Push, Forks border. If she was in the forest and ran a few hundred metres, she should be able to get a signal, but if she were in either two La Push locations, she'd be spotted before she could even take a step. She had to take her chances.

Angela grabbed her bag and some rope she had found in the corner of the van and quietly eased open the door a crack. She saw a campfire and some tents; there were about five men sitting around, beer bottles in hands and eyes sleepily closed. She counted her chances and opened the door slowly, easing herself out of the van favouring her left foot. The men were drunk and tired, Angela was able to slip by unnoticed, and once she was sure she was out of earshot she ran for it. Her foot had begun to swell and the pain was flaring, but Angela didn't notice as she rant through the forest, her guess had been right, if she made it to the middle of the mountain she might get a signal, she knew Jasper couldn't cross the La Push border, but if they contacted the La Push werewolves, she'd be rescued.

Running down the mountain, Angela mapped out her trail. If she kept running for around four hundred metres she should hit the rangers trail, she'd have to stick to cover in case the men drove down to find her. She silently thanked Emmett and Jasper's survival training course she'd gone through one weekend. At the time she'd hated their idea of camping, but as the tears streamed down her cheeks and her lungs burned from the running, all she could do was hope she'd retained enough of the information so she could thank them in person as soon as possible.


	6. 006 The La Push Border Protection

We call on Werewolves

Jasper and Rosalie had picked up the van's trail quickly and followed it quickly through the trees and debris. Emmett followed behind seething, picking up the bottles and bits of evidence they found along the way. As they approached the border between Forks and La Push, Jasper and Rosalie swore. If they couldn't go over the border there was no chance of getting to Angela on time, they had to call on the pack.

Rosalie dialled Carlisles number and spoke quickly into the phone. She pressed a button and then dialled Edwards number, repeating her conversation with Carlisle. As she finished with Edward, Carlisle and Esme appeared from the trees, they looked over the tracks with Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisles phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Sam's pack won't let us cross," Carlisle said agitatedly clicking his phone shut, "good news though, Jacob and his pack are all for helping us, they're forming a circle around the area Angela's most likely to be in, they're going to run it just like they protected the house for us. Vanessa, will be our source of communication with them since we don't have Edward with us." Jasper nodded and Esme went to fetch Vanessa.

Vanessa or Nessie was Jacobs girlfriend, he had imprinted on her the day after Bella's change, after Bella had tried to attack her by accident. Before she had made a move though she had regained her composure and Jacob had come along to take her home, falling for Nessie in the process. Nessie had the uncanny ability to communicate with Jacob even when he was a werewolf. Her gift had at first made them wary, but her help and continuous efforts to join their 'families' together gained their trust in her. As she arrived with Esme, hugs went all round, they began to track again.

As they neared the end of the tyre tracks, they found the remnants of a campfire. Tents were still pitched and supplies were still strewn around the site, as the group stopped and began searching around, three men wandered drunkenly onto the campsite. In the flash of a second Emmett had two of them pinned to the ground and Rosalie held one up against a tree. Jasper wandered over to the men and motioned for the others to keep searching. Nessie and Esme did as he said and followed some footprints into the nearby trees; Carlisle wandered over to Jasper and put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"We know you kidnapped a girl last night, where is she?" he asked authoritivly, stepping towards Emmett and the two men. "I asked you where she is? We saw the blood, we collected the clues, we followed you here, and I asked you where you put her." He spat the last words at them and Emmett hardened his grip on their hands, which he had expertly held behind their backs like a policeman.

"We didn't put her anywhere," one of the men said, raising his head from the ground slightly and smirking. Jasper growled and lunged, Carlisle was to late to hold him back. Jasper yanked the man from Emmett's grasp and punched him in the stomach, the cracking of a rib was heard and the man crumpled to the ground as Jasper let him go.

"Don't lie to me, you hit her over the head and took her away in you're van, I know there were five of you, where are the others?" the other two guys had been watching the whole scene and now the one against the tree began to talk through Rose's choke hold.

"We woke up this morning and the door to the van was open, she wasn't in there all her stuff was gone to, Greg and Liam went out this morning on the trail to see if they could find her." As he spoke the others glared at him. Rosalie loosened her grip and shoved him roughly in Jaspers direction.

"Who," Jasper said menacingly, "are Greg and Liam?" the two guys on the ground fidgeted restlessly, Emmett and Rosalie hauled them to their feet and made them face Jasper. To demonstrate he meant business he cracked his knuckles and then punched through the trunk of a large tree. As it began to fall to the ground he caught it and threw it to the side of the small clearing. All the men spoke at once, but the vampires heard them all clearly; Greg and Liam Carter were two convicted felons, they were rumoured to have connections to the mob, and ran a small chain of gambling businesses, and they were recently released from prison on charges of murder and rape.

Jasper and Emmett swore loudly and Carlisle gave them a look that could have killed any human. They muttered apologies and Rosalie bound the hands of the three men together. Emmett zipped them all into a tent and Nessie and Esme returned with good news.

"We found a trail," Esme said hesitantly, joining Carlisle in the clearing, "unfortunately, the prints are uneven, and there's also blood." She bit her lip and looked comfortingly at Jasper. He knew what she meant; uneven prints meant an injury to the foot or leg. If Ange had escaped on foot, she wouldn't have been able to go far, and if Greg and Liam were after her, she was in danger again.

"If she runs to far on an injured foot, she's liable to shatter the bones," Carlisle said solemnly, "we have to go now." Jasper nodded and motioned for Nessie, Emmet and Carlisle to follow him, Rosalie and Esme were to guard the tent holding the men and wait in case the others returned.

"She can't have gotten far," Emmett, said reassuringly to Jasper, "Angie may be resourceful for a human, but on a broken foot she wouldn't have risked it. You know she would've stayed away from the trails Jasper, we taught her remember." Emmett was getting slightly cocky, but Jasper couldn't join in his parade.


	7. 007 As Long as She Could

The Black comes Back

Angela had run for as long as she could, she made it over the four hundred metres she had set for herself, but eventually the pain in her foot had forced her to stop. She had stopped near fallen tree and used it as a shelter. She broke off a branch as a crutch and used it to continue down the mountain, as she hadn't been able to get a signal yet.

As she continued down the mountain she began to feel her pounding headache coming back. Her knees felt weak and her foot was throbbing, as she slumped down on her crutch, it snapped in two and she fell to the ground, cutting her arm and her side as she hit the rocks on the round. Angela hugged her sides and tears streamed down her face. She had heard the van, twisting and breaking along the trail at early sunrise, and had kept herself concealed, but it was only a matter of time before they got out and searched for her again, and now that she couldn't move, she was a sitting target.

As she tried pulling herself upwards again, her knees gave out and her head burned. She heard rustling in the bushes and an involuntary gasp escaped her. She closed her eyes tightly and thought of Jasper, she pretended he was holding her, calming her with his powers, and when she opened her eyes again, a large russet coloured wolf was looking at her and whining. Angela began to cry again, reaching out for the wolf, as it came closer she hugged it and whispered a thanks. She let it go and it wandered slowly into the trees, dragging with it a large stick.

"Thank-you Jacob," Angela said, her voice cracking as she pulled herself up with her new crutch, she shrieked in pain as her foot brushed lightly with the ground, and her head burned again. She began to sink to the ground, but Jacob had moved to support her, nuzzling her hand to make her climb on his back. "I'm too heavy," she mumbled, but her head began to burn again and she complied with his wishes.

Jacob walked slowly with her on his back; afraid any jerky movement would cause her more pain. As he climbed up the mountain, Angela slumped further forward onto his back. Her weight didn't faze him in the slightest, he found her no heavier than Nessie and her condition made him take extra care in his movements. As they neared the circle he had been running when he had caught her scent, he stopped. The sudden movement cause Angela to jerk upright, causing the burning in her head to intensify. Sensing her pain, Jacob sat her down behind some bushes where she was well hidden.

Angela listened for whatever had made Jacob stop. She heard two voices arguing loudly about the situation they were in. They sent trills of fear up her spine and her head responded by intensifying the burn. She screamed in pain and writhed on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. Jacob stood protectively in front of her and the two men whose voices she had heard and remembered stepped into the small space she had been occupying.

"Look Liam," one of the men said laughing, "we found our prize, and it looks like we found a new rug to." Both men laughed and the one that had talked pulled a hunting rifle out from behind his back. He smiled and aimed it at Angela, "I don't know about you Liam, but I think we end the young lady's suffering and kill her before she has to watch her puppy here die." The man sneered and the one called Liam, who was obviously the other, mans younger brother laughed a little.

The rifle exploded with a loud bang and Angela cringed, the tears kept coming and her head still burned, she turned her head away from the men and the gun and whispered another thank you to Jake, she knew he heard it. Before she had a chance to pass out from the pain in her head, she heard a yelp and a crash. She turned quickly and saw Jake fall hard on the ground, but not before he knocked the elder brother to the ground.

Liam swore and pulled out a small gun of his own, the usual kind you saw people on the news use to rob drug stores and banks. He pointed it at Jake but turned it towards Angela when he realised the wolf had gotten shot in the stomach when he lunged for his brother. His hand shook as he looked at her and she pulled herself up a little higher, moving forwards slightly to pat Jake on the back. She cried his name over and over but he didn't respond, she hit her fist on the ground and looked back towards Liam.

"Get back over to the tree," he ordered her, voice quivering and hand shaking, "now, or I'll shoot the dog again." Angela dragged herself along the ground in a half crawl towards the tree and sat just as she had before. She wiped her eyes and glared at the gun for a minute, thinking only of the way Jake had risked himself to save her. She wasn't going to repay him by having him shot again. She held her head as the burning began again and bit back the tears that had begun to form at her eyes. "I never did the killin' before," Liam sneered, hand still shaking as he held the gun, "I promise not to forget you." He fired and missed, his hand had shaken badly, but he aimed again, and Angela steeled herself against the tree trunk. Liam laughed it off and fired again, the bullet sank into her arm and she screamed clutching her shoulder and biting down on her lip. She smiled momentarily, the pain was fading, so were the colours black was coming back again.


	8. 008 Run, Bite, Break, Run

Angela my Angel

Jasper ran faster. They had all heard the screams and the gunshots exploding from a rifle, the smell of blood had filled the air with the sounds and they all ran to meet it. Carlisle and Jasper were front-runners, Emmett carrying Nessie was slightly slower but they all arrived at the scene quickly. Emmett dropped Nessie carefully down at Jaspers side and dived on top of the boy with the gun. Nessie nursed Jacobs head, murmuring encouragement whilst taking the rifle and throwing it to Emmett, who twisted it in half in front of the boys face. Jasper ran to Angela, holding his hand over the blood coming from her shoulder.

"Angela, Ange its me, come on open your eyes," Jasper pleaded with her, his voice broke and he clutched her to him, "come on Ange, I know you're alive I can feel it, I love you, please." He touched her so lightly, but he could feel the heartbeat inside of her anyway. He didn't dare breathe, the smell was intoxicating, and he just listened. Then he felt it, small hands clutched at him and love spread all over, mingling with pain as she whispered.

"I love you to," was all he heard from her, and it was all he needed, he kissed her head and leant her back against the tree, she looked into his eyes, and he looked back at hers, but he saw nothing, he felt nothing and he heard nothing from her.

"Carlisle," he yelled in a strangled voice, "she…she needs you," he moved to her side and let Carlisle examine her, he strapped her foot properly and stopped the bleeding in her arm, but Jasper still heard nothing. "Carlisle, I don't hear a heartbeat, I don't hear anything, what do we do?" he stroked her face lovingly and held her hand, her eyes still didn't convey anything, his angel was still.

"Her heart's still beating, its very faint, almost gone, but its still there, she needs a shock, Jasper I need you to bite her." Carlisle looked at him over Angela's head as he busily bandaged her head wounds. Jasper faltered, Carlisle knew he was weak, he knew he couldn't do it; he knew how hard it was for Jasper to even kiss Angela without having to choke back the venom that her smell produced.

"She doesn't want to be a vampire, she's my angel, she wants to wait, and you know this Carlisle. I can't do that to her, she'd be devastated." He looked at his angel again and kissed her on the cheek, if he couldn't follow her to heaven, he'd get as close as he could.

"One bite isn't enough to turn her, you don't have to suck any blood, all you have to do is pierce the skin, it should send enough venom through to shock the heart but nothing more, its her only chance Jasper, you let the poison shock her heart and then I suck it out before it does any damage. Trust me." Jasper hesitated at Carlisle's words. He would do it if it meant saving Angela, but if she hated him afterwards he would do as she wished.

Jasper leant down to Angela's neck and bit her lightly, still hard enough to break the skin. She remained unresponsive for a minute then her eyes blazed back to life. She moved her hands to her heart and choked out the word fire. Jasper yelled her name and she looked at him without seeing, grabbing his hands and placing them on her heart. He felt it thump erratically and Carlisle leant down to suck out the poison, before he could try, Jacob began to thrash in Nessie's arms behind him.

"Jasper you have to do it, I need to see to Jacob, you're not weak, you're strong, your strength lies in your love for Angela, save her Jasper. You're the only one that can," Carlisles eyes burned and Jasper felt the courage swell inside of him as he felt the confidence flow off Carlisle. He leant down to Angela's hand and bit into her palm, sucking out the venom until all he could taste was the sweetness of her blood. Angela put her other hand to his face and he stopped. He bandaged her hand and looked into her face, she had left her other hand on his face and now she smiled.

"I knew my angel would come save me," she said, pulling his face towards hers weakly. Jasper complied and kissed her before swinging her into his arms protectively. He squared his shoulders and walked over to Nessie and Jacob, Carlisle wiped his hair out of his face and smiled.

"He's already started to heal, give it two more days and he'll be fine," he said to Nessie, fastening the bandages. "I'll have Emmett carry him, I'll take you, we'll be done in a few minutes," he told her, looking into Jasper's face and jerking his head at Emmett and the criminals. Emmett had done his very best work with them. A total of fifty-six bones were broken between them (two thanks to Jacob) and they were bound together by the rope Ange had had in her satchel. Emmett smiled a goofy grin at Jasper and briefly squeezed Ange's hand as he walked over to Nessie and picked up Jacob carefully, Carlisle nodded at him and Nessie jumped on his back and they all ran.


	9. 009 Under the Harsh Light I Found You

Emotions of Millions

Jasper looked at the harsh lights surrounding Angela's hospital bed. Since they'd brought her in she hadn't woken up. It had been nine days. She had remained still after three. Carlisle came in every three hours to check on her, he was convinced her coma would only last two weeks at the most, but Jasper felt the worry and the concern flow off him every time he was in the room. His brothers and sisters also visited often. Most of the time Emmett and Bella, they were always positive on the outside, but h felt their worry as well and soon he was drowning in it. Due to severe weather conditions Angela's family couldn't return from their trip to Wisconsin, they called daily and Jasper always answered, they always hung up crying.

"Don't give up on her yet," Edward said on one of the few occasions he visited. Jasper knew he was just trying to give him space, but he wanted him around more, he was the only calm one, the only one that understood. "She's strong Jazz, you saw how far she ran on a broken foot, her head injury and the cuts and abrasions over the rest of her. She survived a gunshot and a bottle to the head, she survived a vampire bite, give her some credit. She's no ordinary human." He placed his hand reassuringly on Jaspers shoulder and looked at Angela oddly.

"What is it?" Jasper said worriedly, running his hands in the air above Angela, searching for the problem. He sensed nothing; she gave no emotions for her brain was silent, he held her hand always but never felt movement or warmth. Along with his angel, he had ceased to feel.

"She's… I mean I heard… Jasper, she's yelling for you," Edward squinted in concentration and leaned in closer, Jasper tensed and then apologised but Edward waved him off. "She's talking to you, but she thinks you aren't listening. She thinks she imagined you saving her. Don't just sit there talk to her."

"Ange, Angie, its me Jasper," _I feel like a fool, she can't hear me, _"Ange, you're safe, we got to you in time. Carlisle fixed you up and you're in the hospital I never left your side, promise. Jake and Emmett are good to, Edwards here, Angie can you open your eyes?" Jasper gripped her hand a little tighter and bit his lip.

"She says she believes you, but she's tired. She says she loves you." Edward was relaying her messages; Jasper began to wonder if she was even saying these things, or if Edward was making it up to make him feel better. "Don't be ridiculous," he growled, and then he laughed, "she told me off for yelling at you."

"Ange, I know you're tired love but you need to open your eyes. Please Ange, tell me you'll open your eyes and I won't ever let anything happen to you again. For me, open your eyes and look into mine, I love you," he was leaning over her now, hovering above her head, Edward was standing on one side of the bed, listening to her thoughts and helping his brother.

"She says she'd do anything for you, don't worry, nothing hurts, everything's painless here," Edward shook his head in dismay, "she needs to open her eyes Jasper, convince her, she's giving up."

"Angela, please, don't leave me ok, I know it hurts if you open your eyes, but I'm here I'll protect you from everything, the pain, the nightmares, I'm here, I won't leave you ever again, so don't leave me, open your eyes ok, if you have to go, look me in the eyes and tell me goodbye," his eyes were such liquid gold that Edward swore he was going to cry a fortune, but he couldn't and Edward felt the burden Jasper was carrying, he was holding the worry and pain of millions.

"She says," Edward begun, but he stopped abruptly and smiled; Jasper glared at him and growled quietly thinking how much he didn't need Edwards smugness now his angel was dead.

"She says, I love you," a faint voice said from right next to him, Jasper's head spun around and his eyes met Angela's. She smiled up at him and he kissed her, when he pulled away she twisted her head slightly in Edwards direction. "She also says that Edwards constant 'she says'ing is really irritating." Angela smiled up at Jasper and reached out to touch his face. Her arm snapped back to her side, pain waved through the air and Jasper stroked her face.

"Don't move your arm, or your foot, and possibly your head," Jasper said solemnly, frowning at her, self-hatred flowing in his eyes, "I promise you'll be fine soon though, Edward could you go get Carlisle please." Jasper stroked her face again and she kissed his palm.

"I don't think I want to say goodbye just yet," she said, looking into his eyes, "but I do want to say thank-you and I love you." Jasper made a choking noise, his eyes shimmered liquidly again, and Angela caught his hand as he began to move it away from her face. "You promised you'd never leave me again remember, so don't."

"I promise, dammit I promise nothing like this will ever happen again, you know Emmett was so angry he almost wiped out a forest, and you should have seen the others, Rosalie almost choked someone holding them up near a tree and… I am so sorry, I was so lost without you, I won't leave you, I'm too selfish." He gripped her hand and lent his forehead against hers, she stroked his cheek and smiled. She had seen her Jasper at his weakest, but as he leant against her forehead with his eyes closed and a crumpled look on his face, telling her how lost he was without her, she saw him at his strongest. She had seen a part of him that Alice had never seen. The part that was afraid to be alone or without a set path. She had seen her part. Under the harsh lights she had found him.


	10. 010 The Greatest Surprise

He was Hers

Jasper fussed over Angela as he wheeled her carefully up the ramp he had set down at the front of the house. True to Carlisle's prediction she had shattered half the bones in her foot and would need the wheelchair for a while. She slapped his hand away for the thirteenth time and fiddled with her hair as he opened the door.

"Jasper, I'm fine except for the obvious, stop fussing," she said gripping his hand as he stepped around her and held the door open wider. She squeezed it as he stepped behind the wheelchair and then returned to fixing her hair over the stitches she had gotten at the hospital.

"You look beautiful," Jasper said, grabbing her hands and moving them to her lap while nuzzling her neck. He knew she was worried about the stitches toward the back of her head, but in truth, even with his super eyesight, you couldn't see them. Angela smiled and kissed his cheek and Jasper pushed her through the house into the back yard. "Surprise," he whispered quietly in her ear, gesturing to the picnic table full of all her favourites, just like there had been at his birthday the other year. Jasper walked towards the table and pressed a button on the remote that was sitting on it. As Angela watched dozens of trees lit up and sparkled with the light of a thousand fairy lights and metallic black balloons were shot from the top of the porch.

Jasper smiled and laughter touched his eyes at Angela's shocked but pleased expression. He walked over to her and twirled around with her chair as music filled the area with her favourite songs. She laughed and smiled and pulled Jasper down to kiss her, when she pulled away, he stepped back a little and smiled at the confused look on her face.

"Angie, I'm so glad my favourite human is ok!" Emmett yelled from behind her, giving her only a seconds notice before he whipped her carefully but quickly out of her chair and into a very soft bear hug. She giggled and hugged him back, setting her hand on his right shoulder as he propped her on his left like a father and his small daughter, she laughed again.

"Hey Emmett, what's pink and fluffy?" she asked with a sly smile. Emmett pretended to think very hard for a minute and then grinned evilly, turning and looking Bella directly in the eye.

"Hmm, anything in Bella's wardrobe she received as a gift before you came along, Jaspers favourite soft toy, any of Esme's scrapbooks or Edwards dancing outfit." He boomed laughter and Angela cackled manically, trying to picture each person with the object or outfit Emmett had named.

"No but good try, its pink fluff, now the funny part, what's blue and fluffy?" she smiled down at Emmett from his shoulder and he pretended to be deep in thought again.

"Hmmm, um, I don't actually know, Paris Hilton's dog with a really bad tan?" he asked slyly. Jasper smiled as Angela laughed and ruffled Emmett's hair, he laughed and spun her around in the air, as if he was a child playing with a toy.

"No, its pink fluff holding it's breath," she smiled and giggled and Emmett sat her down gently in her chair, crossing his legs in front of it like a student in a classroom.

"What if it was vampire fluff? Then it wouldn't need to hold its breath," Emmett said, rolling Ange's chair back and forward smiling at her thoughtful face.

"Then it would be blue because it was cold," she said smiling as Emmett frowned, disappointed he hadn't fazed her with his question. "Sorry the joke was a little lame, the hospital doesn't have very good internet so I had to resort to a kids magazine," she said laughing at Emmett's pout.

"It was good Ange, really. I'm working on a new vampire joke in honour of your return, I'll tell you when its done," he said laughing and bounding up and over to Edward to wrestle him to the ground. Ange laughed again and Jasper walked over to her, spinning her chair around so she could talk to the others. Bella raced over and hugged her, followed soon by Esme and Rosalie, they buzzed around her talking and laughing until Jacob and Nessie walked in.

"Hey you guys, stop hogging the human," Jake said as he jogged over to Angela, hugging her and smiling as he thanked her for not having him shot. He frowned when she tried to apologize. "Don't be ridiculous, I couldn't let the meanies hurt little Jazz's angel now could I?" he teased Jasper, earning him a wrestle and a playful growl. Angela smiled and laughed and chatted with Nessie for a while. The other werewolves in Jake's pack were milling around the outside of the house, running protection for the Cullen's for the next week or two in case Sam's pack wanted revenge for them crossing onto their land. Seth though had joined the party and was currently talking with Nessie, Bella and Edward. The whole family was there, celebrating Angela's return. It was great.

"Hey Jasper," he heard her say quietly, smiling at everyone as they milled around doing various activities, "um, can you take me upstairs, I'm kind of tired and I need a bathroom break." Jasper nodded and kissed her on the cheek as he carried her wheelchair upstairs. Angela refused help from everyone when it came to taking care of everyday things. She would manoeuvre awkwardly around and do, as she liked, she only ever asked for help when stairs were involved.

"I'm right here, I can get Bella if you need me to," he said seriously as he pushed her into his room and handed her the crutches. She winced as she put one under her shot arm, but bit her lip and walked around the room. He felt her determination and her vulnerability, so he left her to walk, and waited at the top of the stairs like she asked. When she was done he carried her chair back downstairs.

"Jasper I told you I was tired, I really need to sleep," she said confusedly, as he walked her out the front door and towards the end of the drive. "Where are we going?"

"Just giving you your final surprise," he said grinning and walking to a small wishing well that Angela had never noticed before, just off towards the side of the road covered by trees. As they got closer she noticed the glow of candles lining the well and the roses that had been scattered around the base. It was gorgeous. "Ange, I wanted to do this two weeks ago, but then all of this happened and I didn't get the chance. But today I can't put it off any longer," Jasper parked her chair and walked to the well, picking up a small box from the top of the ledge. Angela's jaw dropped and she watched him walk towards her.

"You don't have to Jazz," she stammered, reaching out and touching his face as he knelt in front of her, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"But I want to," he said smiling, "Angela Charlotte Weber, I want, I mean I would like very much, if you would consider being my wife," as he spoke his hand shook slightly and he fidgeted with the case. He opened it eventually, showing Angela a simple but beautiful white gold ring, holding three framed diamonds in the centre, the middle one larger than the others. She kissed his cheek and pulled back to look him in the eyes, his lip trembled and he bit it. She smiled.

"Yes, of course yes," she smiled and kissed him again, he slid the ring onto her finger and then picked her up out of her chair and hugged her, spinning her around like a couple in an old movie. She laughed and tears slid down her cheeks. He kissed them away and the rest of the group filed into the space near the well, congratulating them. Emmett came up to Jasper and took Angela from him, holding her like a child and putting on his meanest glare.

"If you ever, hurt my sister or her feelings, I will destroy you!" he said, poking Jasper in the chest with two fingers, Angela laughed and so did Emmett, Jasper joined them and took Angela back in his arms bridal style. Emmett turned to her next. "Be good to my brother junior," he smiled, knocking knuckles with Jaspers bride-to-be. When he left, Angela smiled and turned to Jasper.

"I've never seen him take to someone so quickly," Jasper said smiling, "I think I'm going to have to supervise him around you, I don't want another broken foot." Angela laughed and then yawned, leaning her head against Jaspers shoulder. He smiled at his fiancée, and carried her upstairs. When he had settled her into bed he lay down beside her and put his arm around her, he had never met anyone like his Angela, she was his greatest love and his greatest surprise. He would protect her always, she was his everything, he was hers and only hers for eternity.


End file.
